Memórias Póstumas de um Guardião
by Jaqueline de Marco
Summary: A morte não foi o fim da existência do Guardião Dimitri Belikov. Fanfic Vampire Academy. Shipper: D/R. Spoilers de Blood Promisse e Spirit Bound.
1. Prólogo

**Memórias Póstumas de um Guardião**

_Fanfic por Jaqueline de Marco_

**Sinopse:** A morte não foi o fim da existência do Guardião Dimitri Belikov. Ele se tornou contra a vontade um Strigoi, a raça mais violenta e perigosa de vampiro. Agora, tudo mudou: sua força, agilidade, metas... seu amor. Fanfic Vampire Academy. Spoilers de _Blood Promisse_ e _Spirit Bound_.

**Prólogo**

Primeiro, aquele cheiro. Eu conhecia aquele cheiro, mas ele estava... diferente. Era delicioso! Fazia minha boca salivar.

Segundo, aquele ardor nos olhos. Eu lutava para abri-los e expulsar a areia que parecia arranhar minhas córneas, mas minhas pálpebras insistiam em ficar fechadas. Meus olhos estavam secos, o que causava uma dor ainda maior.

E terceiro, aquela dor muscular. Era como se todos os meus músculos tivessem sido esticados e depois relaxados. Nenhum treinamento, mais duro que tivesse feito, tinha me causado tamanha dor.

Treinamento? Sim, eu me lembrava. Passei por treinamento. Eu sabia lutar, me defender... atacar.

Tentei me mover e foi só quando a dor muscular se intensificou que eu percebi que estava deitado num chão de terra fria, em posição fetal. Ficar parado fazia as dores se suavizarem, mas algo dentro de mim dizia que eu precisava levantar.

E tinha aquele cheiro.

- Anda, você precisa experimentar essa. – disse uma voz masculina num tom lunático – Está ótima! Ande!

O cheiro novamente. Ouvi passos e o som de algo sendo arrastado muito próximo a mim e então o cheiro se tornou mais forte, irresistível. A dor muscular parecia um fraco incômodo agora, a ânsia de alcançar o que exalava aquele cheiro guiava meus movimentos incertos, ainda na escuridão dos meus olhos cerrados.

Estiquei meus braços. Sentia a umidade do ar. Com certeza estávamos em algum lugar subterrâneo. Minhas mãos alcançaram uma superfície lisa, fracamente morna... uma pele macia.

- Aqui, segure a humana assim – disse novamente aquela voz.

Um alarme soou na minha mente, algo estava errado, mas não sabia o que era. Aquele cheiro era embriagante. Eu caí de joelhos, perdendo a força nas pernas. A humana caiu sobre mim e eu ouvi o corpo do homem a nossa frente abaixar também. Suas mãos guiaram as minhas em direção ao ombro da humana. Ela tinha um cabelo comprido que cheirava a terra misturada àquele cheiro que tanto me atordoava.

Aqueles cabelos trouxeram uma lembrança à margem da minha memória. O que aqueles cabelos compridos me lembravam? De quem eu estava esquecendo?

Em um movimento automático, afastei os cabelos dela para o lado e o cheiro veio ainda mais forte, senti todo o meu corpo entorpecido. Uma fome me tomou, como se as paredes do meu estômago estivessem se corroendo. Levei minhas mãos aos seus ombros e passei meus dedos por sua pele. Estava molhada, úmida. Levei meu dedo aos lábios. Era delicioso. Lambi vigorosamente minha mão, sentindo arranhões arderem enquanto passava meus dentes, e o que pareciam ser presas, contra minha pele.

- Calma aí. O prato principal é ela – a voz disse de forma sarcástica.

Perdi o controle dos meus movimentos. Passei meus braços sobre aquele corpo frágil. Minhas mãos alisaram de forma precisa o pescoço e ombro dela, deixando sua pele nua e lisa na altura do meu rosto.

E aquele cheiro. Aquele cheiro... de sangue.

Inclinei minha cabeça sobre ela, puxando pelos cabelos a cabeça da humana para o lado oposto. Ela estava coberta de sangue, um sangue quase seco, mas abastecido pela quantidade pulsante que ainda vazava de uma ferida aberta na dobra do pescoço. Lambi o que encobria seu ombro, sentindo minhas presas roçarem fortemente contra sua pele, deixando um caminho de sangue por onde eu a arranhava.

Eu podia sentir a pulsação da sua veia jugular e, estranhamente, isso fez meu estômago doer ainda mais. A fome entorpecia meus atos e com uma força e fúria inexplicável senti minhas presas furarem com facilidade a pele frágil da humana. Senti um rápido espasmo dela antes de perder completamente a noção do que se passava ao meu redor.

Era vida, vida sendo passada para mim. Sentia uma fome de séculos, como se tivesse ficado sem qualquer tipo de alimento por toda uma vida. O sabor não era salgado, mas doce. Quase como um vinho tinto refinado, mas mais espesso, proporcionando mais sabor. Nada no mundo poderia explicar aquele momento.

Senti as pernas dela se remexerem na minha frente, então joguei meu corpo sobre seu corpo, mantendo-a inerte com toda a força que possuía. Força. Era força que recebia através daquele contato. Meus músculos não mais doíam, eu os sentia enrijecer conforme sugava o sangue do pescoço da humana.

Minhas presas, que inicialmente haviam feito dois pequenos furos naquele pescoço, agora rasgavam a pele daquela humana, enquanto meus lábios lambiam desordenadamente o sangue que escorria da minha boca para o ombro dela.

A cada nova sugada, sentia seu corpo mais leve. Não tinha certeza se aquele líquido dos deuses estava se esgotando de seu corpo ou se eu me tornava cada vez mais forte. Provavelmente os dois. Eu era forte, eu sentia que podia quebrá-la ao meio se assim quisesse.

Eu me debrucei ainda mais, ficando completamente sobre ela. Puxei com tanta força sua cabeça para o lado que, de repente não senti mais seu corpo se mexer. Ela não se remexia ou se movia em baixo de mim e aos poucos o sangue pulsante não mais saia da ferida de seu pescoço.

Eu deixei meu corpo cair para o lado, deitando com as costas no chão. Aquele cheiro ainda atraia minha atenção, mas não corroia mais meu estômago.

Eu estava alimentado.

Meus olhos não ardiam mais, mas minhas pálpebras estavam pesadas, como quando acordamos de um sono longo e pesado. Abri com cuidado os olhos. Inicialmente minha visão estava turva, não enxergava com nitidez. Conforme piscava, a distorção se dissipava e então eu vi. Eu vi o novo mundo que me esperava.

Eu estava acordado para uma nova realidade. Estava acordado pela primeira vez na minha existência. Eu era um Strigoi.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

Já tinha ouvido falar sobre experiências pós-morte. De pessoas que morriam por um breve momento e depois retornavam durante operações, ou em acidentes, mesmo pessoas que juravam ter viajado em espírito para fora do corpo. Mas nenhuma destas situações se enquadravam ao meu caso.

Eu morri. Eu virei um Strigoi. E, pelo que parecia, agora estava vivo novamente.

Tudo o que aconteceu nas últimas horas passaram como um borrão. Eu estava lutando. Eu tinha prisioneiros. Tinha preparado uma grande emboscada. E então o fogo, a dor... o fim.

Estava sentado agora em um carro, um carro caro com janelas com proteção para manter a maior parte do sol longe. Não saberia dizer com precisão se era dia ou noite. O vidro escuro deixava um aspecto noturno. Eu me lembrei daquele veículo. Já tinha usado vários como esse em missões quando ainda era um Guardião. Mas isso parecia ter acontecido há séculos.

Estava com a cabeça abaixada, com minhas mãos no rosto. Dois dhampirs estavam sentados do meu lado. Não estava olhando para nenhum deles, mas por suas posturas eu sabia que estavam em alerta, a espera de qualquer atitude perigosa que eu pudesse tomar.

Eu era perigoso?

Sim, eu era perigoso. Eu tinha feito coisas horríveis com pessoas horríveis, mas também com pessoas boas. Eu já tinha matado humanos, morois, dhampirs. Eu já tinha matado homens, mulheres... crianças. O que eu tinha feito? Se eu era perigoso? Sim, muito! Todos esses dhampirs ao meu lado deviam me temer, eu poderia matá-los de forma cruel e dolorosa. Eu teria bebido até a última gosta de seu sangue se pudesse.

Levantei meu rosto e percebi que os Guardiões se mexeram ao meu lado. Por entre meus olhos marejados pude ver que além dos dhampirs que me ladeavam, havia o motorista e mais um guardião no banco do passageiro. Três deles estavam com estacas de prata nas mãos.

O carro parou em frente a um portão. O motorista falou algo com um outro dhampir que estava na guarita. Percebi ele olhando rapidamente para dentro do veículo. Seus olhos encontraram com o meu e, por um breve momento, vi surpresa em sua expressão, pouco antes dele assumir novamente a postura séria de um Guardião em serviço.

Conforme o carro seguia pela via pavimentada eu pude ver através do escuro parabrisas uma coleção de prédios ornamentados que formavam uma parede de concreto alta, incrustada de janelas fechadas, algumas com luzes vazando através de pequenas frestas.

Estávamos na Corte Real.

Só então entendi o motivo da surpresa no rosto do Guardião da guarita: já tínhamos passado do limite do reino. Estávamos protegidos pelas wards. Senti meu coração bater mais forte. A certeza de que eu realmente estava vivo novamente me bateu. De forma que não saberia explicar, estava vivo novamente.

O carro passou por uma esquina de prédios antigos que eu reconheci como sendo o setor de segurança. Não era somente o prédio onde se encontravam alguns guardiões da Rainha, mas também a prisão temporária da Corte. Não tinha certeza, mas suspeitava que eles não me deixariam com os outros dhampirs.

Assim que nosso carro parou, vi outros veículos de guardião nos cercar. A movimentação chamou atenção de alguns Morois e dhampirs que passavam pelo local. Pela quantidade de pessoas e pelas portas e janelas fechadas nos prédios eu tive a certeza que era início da noite para os Morois, ou seja, amanhecer para todas as outras pessoas.

A movimentação ao redor aumentou. Guardiões uniformizados de branco e preto desceram dos diversos veículos. Através do vidro do carro, vi que vários deles estavam feridos, alguns com roupas rasgadas. Senti algo que não sentia há tempos: remorso. Não lembrava de ter lutado com nenhum deles especificamente, mas sabia que tinha contribuído para cada uma daquelas feridas. Sabia que tinha contribuído para a morte de vários outros dhampirs.

O guardião que estava a minha direita fez um breve aceno de cabeça para outro que estava do lado de fora e então puxou de leve, mas de forma firme, meu antebraço. Entendi na hora o que ele queria dizer, que iríamos descer do carro e eu não estava permitido a se afastar dele. Não que fosse fazer isso.

A porta do carro foi aberta e então senti o calor agradável da luz do dia. O sol já devia ter nascido há pelo menos uma hora. A temperatura me fez lembrar de como era agradável o verão na America.

Foi nessa hora que notei as maiores reações. Todos ao redor, tanto expectadores quanto guardiões me encaravam surpresos, assustados, maravilhados. Alguns esperançosos?

- É um milagre!

- Não pode ser!

- Olhe lá, Belikov está de volta.

- A menina Dragomir é uma santa.

Demorou pouco mais de alguns segundos para os guardiões voltarem sua atenção para a tarefa que tinham sido ordenados. Um deles eu reconheci, era Hans Croft, o comandante do grupamento de guardiões da Corte. Pelo seu olhar, soube que ele também que me reconhecera, mas era como se não tivesse certeza se era eu mesmo.

Sentia que todos pensavam a mesma coisa. E não tinha como questioná-los, eu mesmo não tinha certeza de nada. Eu mesmo estava perdido. Quem eu era? Eu era novamente o guardião Dimitri Belikov, treinador da academia St. Vladimir? Se isso realmente era verdade, por que então tudo, exatamente tudo, o que fizera enquanto Strigoi ainda estava claramente nas minhas memórias?

Alguns pontos da minha vida como guardião ainda estavam borrados, sendo clareados cada segundo mais. Mas as minhas lembranças como um assassino estavam perfeitamente limpas, ao alcance da minha memória.

Perdi um pouco da noção de tempo e quando percebi já estava sendo encaminhado para uma cela. Ninguém me empurrou, ou sequer falou comigo. Eu simplesmente caminhei até o fundo do cubículo, me sentando numa cama de costas para a porta enquanto ouvia as grandes serem fechadas. Eu merecia estar preso. Eu era um monstro.

* * *

Já era noite. Enfim poderíamos sair.

Éramos um grupo de cinco e sentia que todos estavam como eu: famintos. Estávamos divididos em dois veículos. Eu dirigia um Lada Priora, levando mais dois, Gorki, um russo caolho mal encarado e Nathan, o Strigoi que havia me despertado.

Naquela noite o destino era certo, íamos até uma boate em Novosibirsk. As casas noturnas eram nossos lugares preferidos. Adolescentes bêbados e drogados eram sempre as vítimas que menos chamavam atenção das autoridades. O sumiço deles só causava alarde depois de horas. Não que precisássemos disso. Éramos rápidos, perigosos... perfeitos. Quase graciosos, mas de uma forma letal.

- Não acho certo caçarmos para Galina – Nathan pensou alto depois de minutos viajando em silêncio.

- Ela é quem está no comando. – eu disse de forma seca.

Eu tinha uma dívida de honra com Nathan, afinal ele tinha aberto minha mente, me fazendo realmente enxergar o mundo, mas isso não significava que eu tinha que gostar dele. De fato ele estava cada vez mais se tornando um incômodo. Não tinha o mínimo de disciplina, era agressivo de forma desordeira. Ele não havia passado por anos de treinamento como eu. Ele não sabia o jeito certo de lidar numa batalha ou, como hoje, numa caçada.

- Mesmo assim. Por que ela nunca participa? Estou cansado de ter que me preocupar com o que fazemos e ainda termos que levar uma vítima de volta para ela.

- É assim que as coisas funcionam – respondi enquanto pegava um retorno para a avenida principal.

- Sinceramente, não sei por que resolvi vir para a Sibéria com você. – disse Nathan – Na verdade não sei ao certo por que você decidiu isso. Cidade natal? Uma ova que foi por isso!

Olhei de relance para ele. Não estava a fim de ter que me explicar. Na verdade nem iria. Não era da conta dele. Eu sabia dos meus motivos.

Permanecemos quietos o resto da viagem. Achar um lugar para estacionar não foi exatamente uma tarefa difícil, afinal procurávamos um lugar afastado, escuro. Um lugar pouco procurado por qualquer pessoa que quisesse se manter segura. Mas, felizmente para nós, nem todos tinham senso de segurança.

Entramos os cinco na boate pela porta dos fundos. O lugar estava abarrotado. Humanos que pareciam ter alcançado há pouco a maioridade. O lugar estava repleto de turistas e, mesmo com a música alta, de longe captei um falatório entre um grupo de americanos. Com apenas um aceno meus companheiros entenderam que precisavam me seguir a minha direção. Eram três rapazes, todos completamente bêbados, é claro. Eles pareciam estar discutindo sobre algo. Nathan seguiu na direção deles. A tática era sempre a mesma, compulsão aliada a droga e álcool era uma pedida perigosa. Eu estava caminhando logo atrás quando a vi.

Uma humana próxima a eles dançava, completamente aléia a briga de seus companheiros. Ela parecia entorpecida por algum alucinógeno também. Ela era bem mais baixa que eu, seus olhos perdidos eram castanhos, assim como seu cabelo volumoso. Ela me lembrava muito a única mulher por quem me interessara. Meu único amor. Roza.

Apesar da satisfação que sentia quando despertei para a minha nova vida, o vazio que sentia por estar separado dela era imenso. Tive que me afastar dela. Não tinha porque continuar com aquele romance agora que eu era um Strigoi, uma raça superior. Meu motivo para vir para Sibéria era muito claro para mim: seguir minha vida sem Rose Hathaway. Mas era inevitável não lembrar dela a cada momento, a cada lugar que eu ia. O seu rosto estava em todos os rostos que eu olhava. E estava naquele também, naquela humana dançando alucinadamente a minha frente.

- Belikov. – Gorki chamou numa voz baixa, apontando para a porta dos fundos por onde tínhamos entrado há pouco.

Rapidamente eu entendi o que tinham feito. Os três rapazes estavam saindo. Eram as presas perfeitas realmente.

Seguimos até o lado de fora da casa noturna. Os humanos tinham voltado a discutir quando Nathan se aproximou.

- Posso participar?

Os dois olharam para ele sem entender nada até que o mais alto dos três assumiu uma postura arrogante.

- Vai se ferrar! Não se intrometa onde não é chamado.

O humano quase não terminou de completar sua frase, pois em segundos já estava acima do chão. Nathan segurava seu pescoço tão fortemente que rapidamente já deu para notar sua pele adquirindo um tom arroxeado. Os outros humanos entraram em choque por um breve momento ao ver o amigo ser erguido com tanta facilidade, exatamente o que o resto de nós precisava.

Gorki avançou para cima do segundo humano e os outros dois strigois encurralaram o último americano. Tudo aconteceu muito rápido, não ouve tempo para maiores perguntas por parte dos três.

- Mas que merda é essa? – uma voz sonhadora perguntou às minhas costas.

A humana que há pouco eu assisti dançar acabara de atravessar a porta. Ela estava parada, completamente atordoada, assistindo sem emoção seus amigos serem devorados.

Em menos de um segundo eu cheguei até ela. Eu a cerquei pelas costas, passando meus braços por seus ombros, segurando com força embaixo de seu queixo. Ela tinha cabelos ondulados, no mesmo comprimento dos de Rose. O tom de pele, levemente bronzeado, se assemelhava demais com o dela. Por um momento me lembrei da primeira vez que fizemos sexo, havia acontecido de forma natural, tão cheio de emoção, de amor. Agora estava tudo no passado. Rose tinha sido a mulher que eu mais amara, mas hoje não passava de uma memória. Uma doce memória, nada além disso.

A humana virou o rosto para olhar para mim. Foi a primeira vez que nossos olhos se encontraram, e foi a primeira vez que ela realmente sentiu medo. O que quer que a tenha entorpecido perdera o efeito ao encontro daquele olhar. Eu vi o medo dela. O pavor. Ela sabia que estava nos braços de um predador e sabia que ela seria a presa.

Antes que ela pudesse começar a gritar por ajuda eu forcei o seu rosto para o lado e cravei minhas presas em sua pele. Em instantes ela se deixou levar novamente pela confusão.

Ela era comida, só isso. Acabou rápido.

* * *

Eu ouvi quando ela chegou. Ela falou algo, que não consegui entender, com os guardiões e caminhou até minha cela. Lissa Dragomir esperou que as grades fossem abertas e então seguiu até a cama onde eu estava sentado. Naquele momento eu percebi que estivera parado na mesma posição há horas. O guardião que a trouxe ficou de prontidão, parado na entrada. Ele não fechou as grades. Ele estava a postos para qualquer emergência.

- Dimitri – ela chamou numa voz doce.

Eu me lembrava. Realmente me lembrava. A princesa Dragomir havia me empalado com uma estaca e então eu estava aqui. Ela tinha me tirado daquela escuridão. Daquele pesadelo. Ela era o anjo salvador que tinha sido enviado para me tirar aquele tormento.

- Vasilisa.

Ela sorriu levemente e se aproximou ainda mais, sentando-se ao meu lado na cama. Vi o guardião mudar de posição, pouco antes de voltar para seu lugar na entrada da cela.

- Dimitri, sabe o que aconteceu?

Tentei responder, mas não encontrei palavras. Somente acenei.

- Você agora é um guardião novamente. Um dhampir. A estaca que enfiei em você estava enfeitiçada com o poder do espírito, o que proporcionou a sua cura. Isto é, a sua volta a vida. Você entende isso?

Eu só acenei novamente. Ela falava de forma quase maternal. Sua voz era suave e gentil. Pela primeira vez, desde que voltara, eu sentia que estava a salvo.

- Você está sentindo dor? Algo está te incomodando?

- Não.

- Eles já te deram algo para comer, beber?

Não, nada ainda. Eles tinham examinado meus olhos por pelo menos três vezes nos últimos minutos, provavelmente esperando que eles se tornassem vermelhos a qualquer momento. Mas não vi necessidade de falar isso para ela.

- Estou bem.

- Bom. – disse ela colocando minha mão entre as suas. O toque dela era gostoso, acolhedor. Era estranho, mas era quase como se me sentisse em casa novamente – Vou conversar com a Rainha. Vou contar para ela tudo o que fizemos por você, falar o que você é agora. Eu prometo que logo estará fora dessas grades, está bem?

Eu concordei com a cabeça.

Ela abaixou os olhos, como se estivesse pensando bem sobre as próximas palavras.

- Sabe, não fiz tudo isso sozinha – disse tomando uma longa respiração – Na verdade foi Rose quem fez tudo.

Rose. Todas aquelas memórias voltaram à mente novamente. Os treinamentos, o encanto de luxúria na academia, nossa primeira e última noite na cabana, nossos beijos... Mas também me lembrei dos nossos momentos na Sibéria. Eu quase a matei. Eu queria matá-la. Eu queria sentir seu sangue se esvair de seu corpo. Queria sugá-la até a última gota. Não, não podia nunca mais voltar a vê-la.

- Não.

- Ela passou por muita coisa para que você estivesse aqui hoje.

- Não quero vê-la.

- Mas, Dimitri...

- Não posso! – eu me levantei, olhando Vasilisa de cima - Você não entende? Eu não a mereço. Não posso voltar a vê-la, nunca!

Lissa começou a falar algo, mas logo parou. Pude perceber que ela lia meu rosto. Ele devia ser uma mistura de medo e covardia. Era exatamente isso que eu era: um covarde. Como pudera ter machucado Rose daquela forma? Como a fizera sofrer?

Rose merecia o melhor e, no momento, eu era o pior de tudo o que existia. Nossa história tinha acabado no momento em que eu tinha sido morto por um Strigoi. Eu teria que matar o amor que sentia por Roza. Nem que isso significasse sofrer pelo resto da minha existência.


End file.
